Concrete Angel
by SydneeeyGrant
Summary: Pre-series songfic.  Probably not that good, but w/e. AU-ish.   R&R pleeeease


**A/N: I know that spousal abuse and child abuse are not the same thing, but when I heard this song , I just thought of Katherine.**

**A/N2: This is the first and only song to make me cry…it's so sad. I was full out bawling when I saw it in grade 3**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

In suburbia, the easiest way to conceal a secret is with a smile. Nobody knew this better than Katherine Davis. That's why each day Katherine walked down the street to the house that belonged to one of her best friends, Mary Alice Young. She always met up with Mary Alice and Susan Mayer, her other best friend, at four o'clock to gossip about the other neighbors. The three friends had observed this ritual for so years. So Katherine knew that no matter how hurt or upset she was, she had to partake in their daily routine, with a smile on her face. When she got to Mary Alice's house, she was surprised to find Susan, who was usually late, already there.

"Hey Kathy!" Susan said happily.

"Hi ladies!" Katherine replied using the chipper voice she reserved for the morning after Wayne's beatings.

Mary Alice and Susan exchanged a silent glance. "That's a cute shirt Kathy!" Mary Alice said, "But didn't you wear it yesterday?"

'_Shit!' _Katherine thought '_I completely forgot to get changed this morning!' _"I actually have two shirts like this, I love it so much!" Katherine lied.

"Oh, okay!" Susan exclaimed. She paused for a minute before continuing, "Oh my god! Did you meet the new neighbor yet? Her kid took the frog off of Mary Alice's lawn and she made him say a whole speech!"

"Really?" Katherine laughed. She was happy that for just a few minutes of the day she got to just feel safe with her friends.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

After her two friends left her house, Mary Alice began thinking about Katherine. Today she'd seemed…distracted. But not in the way that most housewives usually were, like when they forgot to pick up to dry cleaning or go to the market. She'd been acting weird every so often for the past few months. She would always act happier than usual on the third Friday and Saturday of every month. But Mary Alice knew that it wasn't real happiness, but forced. Mary Alice had always brushed it off thinking, _'This weekend Wayne has Dylan. She's probably just missing her daughter.'_ Mary Alice had always wondered about her neighbor's odd behavior, but could never bring herself to ask. It really wasn't her place

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world, that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Katherine took off her makeup as soon as Dylan went to bed. She never wanted to worry her daughter. After she washed her face, she looked in the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw. She reached up to her right cheek and touched the purple-yellow bruise that Wayne had left there. She flinched. Even the slightest touch caused the mark to sting. Katherine tried to regain her composure, for the sake of her Aunt Lilly, who was waiting downstairs. _'I'm Katherine Davis, and I'm perfect' _she thought to herself. She smiled at her reflection and began to walk towards her bedroom door. As she was about to unlock it, she heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Katherine!" her Aunt Lilly called, "Wayne is here!"

Katherine walked down the stairs, keeping as calm as she possibly could. But when she saw that sickening smirk on his face, she couldn't stop the tears.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Bree van de Kamp was thrilled. She had just moved into her new house with her family two weeks ago, and her and Rex's bedroom was already set up. She was just about to go to sleep, when she heard a loud crash, followed by a voice, crying "_Wayne! Please stop! Please! Wayne!" _ Her suspicion aroused, Bree got up and walked to her bedroom window. The noises had also woken up her husband, Rex. He turned to his wife and sighed.

"Bree what are you doing?''

"Didn't you hear that noise Rex?" she replied.

"Ya. That's what woke me actually."

"Well aren't you even the slightest bit concerned?" Bree was shocked. She'd always thought of Rex to have been such a caring man.

"Not really Bree. What goes on behind closed doors is none of out business. Hell they could even be having sex for all we know. Some people **do **like it rough."

Bree laughed, "That's disgusting Rex. We should really try and get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel  
_

Katherine couldn't believe what was happening. Wayne had always been violent with her, but never to this extent. Usually he just slapped and occasionally kicked her. But tonight, Wayne was hitting her so hard, she couldn't help but think about how she should've written up a will. With every punch, it felt like her insides were exploding. Like her bones were breaking. Like she could possibly be taking her final breath. She didn't understand. Couldn't anyone hear her yelling? As soon as her ex husband threw one last punch, Katherine collapsed to the ground. '_Thank god!' _she thought_ 'He's done.' _ Katherine was laying on the ground for another five minutes before she realized something. Wayne had never left her house.

"Wayne?" she called quietly.

She saw a black work boot come down beside her head.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Why are you still here?"

He bent over beside her, and allowed Katherine to see his signature smirk. "I just realized," he said, "I never got to say hello to Dylan."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Whatare you gonna do about it?" Wayne laughed before heading towards the stairs.

Katherine pushed herself off the ground and walked to the phone "Wayne!" she yelled "I'm calling the cops!"

Wayne appeared in her kitchen. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Before Katherine had the chance to finish dialing the police station, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down only to find that Wayne had stabbed her. '_This is it' _she thought _'I am going to die.'_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Mary Alice Young, Susan Mayer and Bree van de Kamp met the following Monday to discuss funeral arrangements. My funeral arraingments. But they each had something on their minds besides the floral arraignments. _'Why did I never notice thi_s _before?'_ Susan wondered. '_If I had asked would she still be here?'_ Mary Alice silently asked. _'If I had only went over, she might still be alive.' _Bree scolded herself. What none of these women knew, was that no matter what may have changed, my death was ultimately inevitable. If Susan knew, if Mary Alice had asked, or if Bree came over, my demise was set. My friends saved me from the life I'd grown accustomed to, and for that I am eternally grateful.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_


End file.
